Aaron's Magical High School Adventure: Season 2
by CaptainRDM
Summary: Season 2 of Aaron's Magical High School Adventure! Kyu


With his past behind him, and a ban currently on him, Aaron has moved away from Duwang High School of the Literal Best, and has arrived at Torshadori High School of Some Other BS. With his love of DIO gone, there will be another crush, and yet another boss fight. Aaron walks into the class that was chosen for him by his old friend, Illuminati-san. When he walked in, he saw the 4 other people in his class. Then his teacher walked in and said, "Hello class, my name is Ms. NyanNyan, and it is nice to mewt you ~Nyan~" His teacher has cat ears and a cat-tail, and only made the author's blood rush to other places. "Time for roll call. :3 ~Nyan~" The teacher said as she began to call roll. "Ike-san?" "Here." "Naruto-sama?" "Believe it!" "Ichigo-senpai?" "I fight with, not for, my friends" "Goku-chan?" "My power level is unbelievably high!" "Cameron-shi?" "Present." Judging by how that looks, you can tell who responded. Aaron looked into Cameron-senpai's eyes, and knew he was the one. The teacher happily said, "Yay, everyone is here! ~Nyan~ Time for class to start! :3 ~Nyan~" But Aaron didn't even listen to the teacher, instead he stared at Cameron-senpai the whole time, wondering if it was going to be a repeat of last time. Ms. NyanNyan saw that Aaron wasn't paying attention to her, so she sent out a question ":3 Aaron-kun, based off Hammertime-Arabi's Theory of Space-Time Decentury, how fast would a man have to go to travel through time? ~Nyan~" Aaron didn't know what any of those things were, but he had to say something, "30 meters^3 a… second…" Ms. NyanNyan glared at him, but did not say a word, so Aaron knew his mistake, and then the bell rang, so school was over. Aaron did not know his classes were so short, but he just went with it. He also did not know where he went when school was over or when he was alone most of the time.

Aaron returned to school the next day, and when he walked into the classroom, he could not believe his eyes; Cameron-senpai was kissing Naruto-sama. Aaron's PTSD started acting up from the sight, and all Aaron could think of was Naruto-sama's blood covering and dripping off Aaron's body while making love to Cameron-senpai. Then the teacher walked in and took roll. Then Ms. NyanNyan said, ":3 Well class, my birthday is tomorrow, so you all better bring something! ~Nyan~" Then something flashed in Ike-san's eyes, for some reason. Aaron could not do something like killing Naruto-sama in the middle of class; the last time he did he almost went to prison. Aaron had to wait until a better time.

The next day, everyone was in class, and when Aaron arrived, he saw Ike-san had some pink cupcakes with pink frosting for hair, and they had pink frosting cat ears and a pink frosting cat tail. He wondered whom they were for. Then the teacher walked in and asked, ":3 ~Nyan~ Who actually brought something?" Then Ike-san sprang up and said, "I did, Ms. NyanNyan-sensei-chan!" Ms. NyanNyan's eyes glowed at the combined sight of the cupcakes and Ike-san, and said, "~Nyan~ *3 Oh Ike-kun-chan, thank you!" And Ms. NyanNyan ate one, and got some frosting on her lip, so Ike-san kissed it off, and then they left the room to do who knew what. Well, we all know, but that is rated T, for you know.

Well, I guess the day ends there, sine Ms. NyanNyan went off with Ike-san to go do lewd things or something. With the new teacher no being able to make it until the next day, it was time for Aaron to make his move, and kill Naruto-sama. "Naruto-sama, I challenge you to a duel to the death!" In acceptance, Naruto put out a thumbs up and said, "I accept, and I won't lose! Believe it!" Aaron transformed into a magical girl with the ~Kyus~ and stuff, and Naruto-sama went all weeb ninja on Aaron. Finally, a battle.

Aaron knew an ability that was not taken away by Illuminati-san. Aaron stabbed himself in the heart with her/his Magical Girl wand and pulled it out. Oh 'Snap'! The wand grew a blade from out of the Magical Girl Crystal, and yelled out her/his war cry, "Muda ~Kyu~!" Then they engaged in combat. Naruto-sama tried to get a Rasengan hit on Aaron, but Aaron cut it in half and almost killed Naruto-sama in one hit, but then Naruto-sama went 9-tailed fox, but Aaron killed him before he could strike. Aaron killed the first boss, 2 more to go! After the battle, the bell rang, and then the day ended.

Aaron returned to school, and saw yet another surprising sight; Cameron-senpai was kissing Ichigo-shi! "Ichigo-shi, I challenge you!" "I accept, get rekt!" Aaron yelled, "~Kyu~ Muda ~Kyu~!" Their swords collided. Ichigo-shi's split in half, since Aaron's was filled with love. The blow killed Ichigo-shi, and Aaron was victorious. The bell rang again, but where was the teacher? Who cares?

It was the next day, Goku-chan kissed Cameron-senpai, and Aaron killed him. Illuminati-san appeared and said, "Aaron-kun, you have killed too many people so you must die!" But Aaron was too fast and sliced his throat, and Illuminati-san said, "I am sorry, master!" And Aaron absorbed his power, and ascended to Magical Princess of Space/Time. "I am sorry Aaron-kun, but you killed my father!" Then Cameron-senpai transformed into a magical girl, and their battle destroyed the universe


End file.
